


Whining and Dining

by Babybucky1943



Series: Bucky is a Brat [9]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky hates green beans, Bucky is a brat, Diaper change mentioned, M/M, Steve and Bucky go out, caregiver steve, cg/lb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Steve wants to take Bucky somewhere fancy. Bucky would prefer McDonalds.





	Whining and Dining

Steve Rogers slid into a chair across from his boyfriend Bucky Barnes and smiled. “I’ve been waiting to take you here for a long time!”

Bucky smiled a little. He was feeling extremely out of place. Steve had dressed him up in a dark grey suit, all decked out, with his hair combed properly and pulled back in a neat little ponytail. 

Steve was dressed in navy blue, which complimented his eyes beautifully.

Bucky didn’t mind being on a date with Steve. He just didn’t want to be _here_!

The restaurant was large and fancy and everyone was dressed to the nines. The plush flooring muted the footsteps of the waiters and waitresses. He hated being snuck up on. It was worse than Steve making him try green beans yesterday!! 

“Try them Bucky,” he’d said. “They’re really good!” He’d said. 

So Bucky had tried the stupid green beans and he’d gagged and thrown up! 

A maître d brought them menus. “What would you gentlemen like to drink?”

Bucky looked at the drink menu then looked at Steve.

Steve ordered some fancy French wine and the waiter left.

“Do you think they have iced tea here? Or something like that?”

“Why?” Steve asked. “You don’t like wine anymore?”

Bucky shrugged a little. “I dunno. Never had that kind I don’t think.”

Steve smiled. He had to remember that Bucky wasn’t the smooth, in control man he used to be. This was hard for him.

The waiter returned and poured them both some wine in the long stemmed, fragile wine glasses.

Bucky used his right hand and gently picked up the glass, taking a small sip. He tried not to make a face. It was more sour than he expected.

Steve  nodded. “You don’t like it?”

“Not really,” Bucky said, “but it’s okay. I’ll drink water.”

He hated how fragile the glass felt. His left hand was ensconced in a black leather glove to hide the glaring prosthetic and he was keeping it out of sight.

“You think they might have pop?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “No. What do you want to eat?” The point tonight was to keep Bucky away from processed sugar as well. 

“No green beans!”he said immediately.  He fidgeted and pulled at his hair a little, pulling a good portion out of the ponytail. 

Steve gave him a look. “Please don’t be difficult.”

“They’re gross and I’m not trying them again!!” He pulled at his black bow tie to try and ease the feeling of being choked.

Steve hid a smile. Today he’d actually puréed green beans and mixed them into the chilli he had made for lunch. Bucky hadn’t noticed.

Yesterday he’d put puréed green beans into the hamburgers at dinner. Bucky hadn’t noticed that either. He really wanted Bucky to eat vegetables that weren’t hidden in other food though. Bucky needed vegetables. 

Bucky stared at the large menu. He was able to read and speak several languages. His French however was rusty. His nervousness was turning into panic. “I need to go bathroom,” he whispered, pulling at his hair again. 

Steve got up. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Bucky followed Steve to the bathroom and took some deep breaths. “Can we go to McDonalds, Steve?” 

Steve helped him get his pants and diaper down and motioned to the toilet. “No Bud. This place is nice. I’ll help you order, honey.”

Bucky looked up as Steve fixed his hair. “Relax. Okay?” 

When Bucky was done they went back to their table. He felt calmer now.

He looked again at the fancy names of the dishes. “Which one is a hamburger?”

Steve sighed. “Buck. We’re not having hamburgers. How about if I order for you?”

Bucky swallowed his frustration. “I DON’T want green beans! This kind of place has those!” Steve knew he had food issues! Why did he always push it?

The waiter came back then, order pad in hand, and asked if they were ready to order.

“I’ll have the duck l’orange,”Steve said, and looked at Bucky.

“Hamburger,” Bucky whispered frantically.

Steve shook his head almost imperceptibly, giving Bucky a warning look.

“My boyfriend will have the duck l’orange as well.”

Bucky frowned menacingly once the maître d turned around. “What is duck lingerie!?”

Steve stifled a laugh. He was desperately trying to expose Bucky to some of the finer things in life. Laughing at him would only make him upset. “It’s duck covered in orange sauce.”

“Do I get fries with it?” There was a glint of frustration in his boyfriend’s eyes.

Steve sighed softly again. “No Buck. This restaurant doesn’t have fries. It comes with quinoa.” It probably would have been easier to go to McDonald’s. 

“Keen who?” Bucky asked, then added suspiciously, “Is it green beans??”

Steve let out a long groan. “ No it’s like rice.”

Bucky put his chin on his forearms, resting on the table. He didn’t look happy. “I want fries!” He grumbled.

Steve could tell he was going to have a meltdown on his hands pretty quick if he didn’t do something. Bucky was not someone who cared about social perception. 

Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a small packet of Skittles, pouring a few of the brightly coloured candies in front of his disgruntled boy.

Bucky immediately sat up and put them in his mouth. “Skittles!”

Steve had learned that candy was a great way to get cooperation in public. “Now sit up like a good boy and behave,” he pleaded.

Two minutes later, Bucky pointed at the bag in Steve’s pocket. “More?” And after a moments hesitation added, “Please?”

Steve gave him a few more. He didn’t want to sugar Bucky up. He just wanted him to cooperate. There was a fine line.

Bucky lined his skittles up, by least favourite colour to most loved. He ate them one at a time. 

Steve wondered sometimes what went through Bucky’s head when he “disappeared” into his own world like he often did when he was content. 

A few moments later, Bucky held his hand out again.

Steve shook his head. “Now you can wait for our dinner.”

Bucky scowled. “I like Skittles! I don’ like that duck stuff.”

“You’ve never tried it,” Steve answered. “Stop being dramatic.”

After a few minutes, Bucky groaned and put his chin on the table. “I’m huuuuungry!” He flung his arms over his head pulling his shirt out of his pants.

Steve tapped his arm. “Please sit up.” He had to be patient. Bucky couldn’t control or regulate his actions very well. 

Bucky nudged his wine glass a little, sloshing wine dangerously. “This shirt is too tight.”

Steve moved it away. “Bucky! Sit. Up. Please.”

Bucky humphed grouchily and sat up.

Steve asked, “Can you tuck your shirt in?”

“I like it out,” Bucky said

Steve decided to ignore him. He was being contrary.

A few minutes later, their meal was served on fancy plates and water was poured into tall sparkling glasses.

Bucky drained his water glass in a few long gulps and licked his lips before the waiter had hardly walked away. He pulled his glove off and put it beside his plate. 

Helooked askance at the unfamiliar food, poking a metal finger into the scoop of quinoa. “What is this?”

“That’s quinoa,” Steve said patiently. “Please take your fingers out of your food.” He motioned to the fork.

Bucky was confused by the two forks and two spoons. “Which one?”

Steve showed him.

Bucky picked up the fork and poked at the quinoa. “What’s in it?”

“Probably butter and spices.”

Bucky stuck a finger back in his food and licked it experimentally while Steve curbed the sudden urge to slap his forehead in frustration. “Fork! Please.” He said softly. He struggled a lot to get Bucky eating with utensils. His first thing, especially with new food, was to put his fingers in it. 

Bucky scrunched his face up a little. “It tastes weird. It has green beans in it, I bet!!” He accused, gagging slightly. 

“It’s like rice. You like rice.” Steve tried to reason with him. Chances were the quinoa might have been cooked in green bean juices. He didn’t know.

“No. It’s....that other stuff you said. It’s not rice.” Bucky poked a fork at his meat. “Why does the meat have sauce?”

Steve frowned. “It is duck!....L’orange!! That means orange sauce. At least try the goddamn thing!” He was losing patience. He knew caregiver burnout was common with difficult people. He picked up his phone and texted Sam for reinforcement. 

Bucky jutted out his chin.

Steve pulled a long breath in through his nose and calmed himself. Bucky had food issues. A lot of food issues. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected. He’d just hoped maybe tonight would be okay. He’d done this for him. Not Bucky. 

He cut a small piece of the duck and put it on his fork. “Here. Try,” he coaxed, holding the duck out to Bucky.

With mistrust written all over his face, his boyfriend slowly opened his mouth for the bite.

He chewed slowly. “It’s not horrible. It doesn’t taste like beans.”

Steve felt like maybe the meal wasn’t a total waste. “Good boy. Eat some more duck. The vegetables are really good too.”

Bucky looked at him narrowly. “No.”

“Please just eat something,” Steve begged. The succulent carrots, broccoli and of course green beans were steamed in butter and creamy garlic sauce.  The quinoa was cooked to perfection. 

Bucky shook his head stubbornly. “I’m not eating vegetables!”

Steve clenched his jaw to keep his impatience at bay. They’d had a good day. He’d been so sure that tonight would go well. How could he have been so wrong!? Sam had texted back that he was on his way. It helped Steve relax. He cut Bucky’s meat into pieces. 

Bucky took another small bite of the duck, after gingerly scraping off as much of the sauce as possible.

Steve sighed. He was starting to wonder if he’d ever get Bucky to eat anything beyond fast or processed foods or food with hidden vegetables. “I thought you were half starved. Please eat properly.”

Bucky ate one more small bite of his duck. “Full.”

”After three bites?” Steve asked sardonically. “I doubt that!” Bucky used that excuse often when he didn’t want to eat something. 

Steve made sure Bucky ate vegetables at home.  It was always forced and it was usually a long, loud process.

Bucky used his finger to taste the quinoa again just as the waiter came back.  He paused then licked his finger, watching the waiter. 

He looked at Bucky strangely then asked Steve if everything was alright.

“It’s very good,” Steve enthused. “Thank you!” He reached across the table grabbing Bucky’s wrist. 

The waiter nodded slightly and walked away.

Bucky jerked his hand away. “Don’t!” 

Steve took a deep breath. “Bucky, look at me.”

Bucky knew that voice well. It was the order voice. Obedience was necessary.He looked at Steve. “What?”

“I brought you here to have fun. To have a date. Now. You can be a brat about it, or you can enjoy yourself. What’s it gonna be?”

Bucky felt the familiar stubbornness when he felt Steve challenging him. Who said he couldn’t be a brat AND enjoy himself? Besides, this place was boring. 

“I’ll be good...ish,” he said with a little grin.

Steve quirked an eyebrow then chuckled. “I wouldn’t expect more than that.”

Bucky poked at his food and ate one more bite of duck. “Why’d we have to come here Steve?”

“Cuz it’s a nice place.” Steve smiled. “Reminds me of that ritzy place in Queens that we went to once before you shipped out.”

Bucky smiled. “I don’t remember that.”

Steve put his hand over Bucky’s. “It’s okay. You don’t have to.”

“I don’t like vegetables, Steve.” Bucky looked at him.  

Steve settled back. “I know  but that’s why I help you eat them. It’s my job to help you get better, to make sure you’re safe and keep you healthy.”

Steve looked down when his phone buzzed. Sam was finally here!

Bucky shrugged. “Fine.” He ever so carefully flicked a piece of quinoa at Steve. He wasn’t going to eat the food. It was gross. 

Steve didn’t notice it stick to his eyebrow.

Bucky struggled to keep a straight face. “I know you’ll always take care of me.” He shot Steve a grin.

Steve looked up. “That’s right, Buck.”

When Steve looked at the door, Bucky flicked another piece of his food at Steve and giggled to himself when it landed in Steve’s hair.

Steve looked back. “What are you doing?” He asked suspiciously.

Bucky chewed another piece of meat slowly. “Nothin’.”

Steve pointed at the door. “Sam is here. Is it okay if he joins us for a glass of wine?”

Bucky shrugged one shoulder. “Yeah.” He didn’t mind Sam. Some days anyway. When he wasn’t annoying. 

Steve waved a little at Sam before turning back.

Sam sat down at the table, watching Bucky. 

Bucky almost fell off his chair in an attempt to get the spoon that fell off his plate.

“Bucky, please sit up!” Steve sighed. He was starting to draw attention. His shirt was untucked, he was being noisy, he wasn’t eating; not exactly a great date. 

Bucky retrieved the spoon then sat watching Sam pour some of the wine into a third glass.

“Not hungry?” Sam asked casually, motioning to Bucky’s plate.

Bucky made a face. “It’s real food. I’m full. I want fries.”

Sam grinned lazily. “And Steve decided you needed culture.”

Bucky pushed the vegetables around on his plate to make them look like he’d tried them. “Something like that.” His plate was mostly full and a big mess. Maybe Sam wasn’t so bad. He understood! 

Sam got a clean spoon and got a small bite of quinoa on it. “Give it a try, Buckaroo.”

Bucky was used to being offered food against his will. It had been ingrained in his head and even though Steve preferred not to do it often, he did when getting Bucky to try things.

Bucky glared at Sam. Never mind! Sam sucked! He obediently opened his mouth for the spoon, pulling a horrendous face and quickly swallowing, his eyes watering. 

“Good boy,” Sam praised. 

Steve wiped a hand over his face and frowned. “What the....” He flicked the piece of quinoa onto his empty plate.

“Getting frisky with your quinoa?” Sam laughed, swirling his wine slowly before sipping it.

Steve smiled. “I guess so.”

Bucky pulled at his ponytail which felt too tight with his metal hand and cringed as his hair caught in between the plates on his hand. “Ow!” He squeaked indignantly, pulling at it and in the processmaking half of his ponytail pull out into a big mess again.

“Oh for fuck sakes, Buck!” Steve exclaimed. “I think I better get you home. You’re falling apart.”

The two men finished their wine and Steve invited Sam for a nightcap.

Bucky gladly escaped the restaurant and followed Steve to their car.

“Maybe I overestimated how ready you were for an evening out.” Steve started the car.

Bucky pulled at his tie. “I want to get my pajamas on!”

“What? You don’t want to sleep in a suit?” Steve teased.

Bucky whacked his shoulder with his arm. “No!!”

Steve laughed. “Okay. I guess you can have pjs.” He did enjoy teasing Bucky. That was a recent development where Bucky would respond instead of retract his desires immediately. 

Once they were home, Bucky raced Steve to the apartment chortling gleefully. He won. 

He tossed his uncomfortable clothes in a pile in the living room and wondered where Steve was. Probably waiting for Sam. 

He stood there in his diaper, trying to decide if he should go back and find Steve when the apartment door opened and Steve and Sam both came in.

Bucky looked at Sam. “Oops!” He said, turning and running towards the bedroom.

Steve shook his head. “Life with Bucky!”  He laughed picking up the discarded suit. “I’ll get him changed and into bed.” 

Sam chuckled. “Go take care of him and then we’ll have our nightcap.”

Steve went to the bedroom. “Bucky, where are you hiding?”

Bucky slowly emerged from behind the wardrobe.“Hey Steve. I’m sorry for throwing the keen stuff at you.”

Steve motioned to the bed. “It’s okay. Let’s get you changed and then it’s bed time.”

Bucky frowned. “But Steve-!”

Steve changed his soggy diaper and handed him his blue fuzzy onesie. “Put on your pjs.”

Bucky slid into them and zipped up the zipper. “But Steve—” he protested. 

“Get into bed, buddy,” Steve said, pulling back the covers.

“But Steeeeeve!!” He whined,  stomping a foot. 

Steve quirked an eyebrow. “What?”

“I’m hungry.”

Steve looked at him for a long quiet minute. “Buck, you are impossible. You told me twenty minutes ago you were full.” 

Bucky gave him his best puppy dog eyes. “Can I have a hamburger?”

Steve rolled his eyes and gave up. “Put on your slippers. I’ll put an order into McDonalds.”

Bucky found his favourite fuzzy shark slippers and grabbed his blankie.“Don’t forget the fries!” He called. 

“I won’t,” Steve said.

Sam laughed. “Good old McDonald’s.”

Steve shrugged. “I can only fight him so long.”

Bucky came out. “How much longer? I’m starving!!”

Steve sighed. “Of course you are.”

Once Bucky had his meal and was ravenously devouring it, Sam and Steve enjoyed their nightcap. They talked softly about Bucky’s refusal to eat properly. 

Sam thought he should see a dietitian. He watched Bucky eating his food.

“Good thing they hide vegetables in the McDonald’s fries,” Sam teased gently.

Bucky stopped with a fry halfway to his mouth. “What vege’bles?” He mumbled, his mouth full.

Steve quirked an eyebrow at Sam. “Sam...” Steve warned.

“You know,” Sam continued, “The green beans.”

Bucky dropped the fry.“Green beans?” He was already getting upset. 

“He’s joking!” Steve said quickly. “Eat your fries.”

Sam laughed. “I was kidding bud. Nothing but crap in those things.”

Bucky threw a fry at him and turned his back to them to finish eating. He broke a fry open and looked for any sign of green beans anyway. It was just a yummy fry! 

“I hate green beans!” He reiterated. “I’ll NEVER eat them!!”

Steve smiled. “I know.”  He also knew there were plenty of good recipes to try. What Bucky didn’t know, was okay. 


End file.
